The Hitachiin's Experiment
by Karman
Summary: The twins' vague try to change Mori into an outgoing host club member. Will they triumph, or will they lose to the wager? Slight HikaruHaruhi.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hitachiin's Experiment**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. If I did, I would make 3000 episodes of it.

Pairings: Hikaru/Haruhi

**Chapter One: The Wager**

Sudden outbursts came from the third music room.

" Daddy's here, Haruhiiiiiii!!" said 'Daddy' Tamaki-Senpai while the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru tried pulling Haruhi off the ground and out of the Suoh's arms. They asked Morinozuka (Mori) to ward off Tamaki. It was easy for him, considering the things he does, like Kendo. They plucked her off the ground as she dusted off her uniform.

Hikaru linked arms with Kaoru, and he whispered to him slightly. "If he didn't have such a stoic expression and shy personality, I bet he could rack in some girls." They continued whispering while everyone, except Kyouya, who was steadily typing away on his laptop, stared at the twins. They knew they were coming up with something.

"I wonder what they could be talking about…" Haruhi thought as she felt someone tugging on her sleeve.

It was Honey-Senpai. "Haru-Chan! Haru-Chan! Want to eat cake with me and Usa-Chan?" Her curious expression turned much softer and she nodded. Haruhi sat at the exquisite table, which was probably expensive. She must be careful. Mori brought out two slices of strawberry cake with mixed berry mousse.

Hikaru and Kaoru turned around with devilish smiles on their faces. "Kyouyaaa! We will have an experiment to see if we can turn Mori-Senpai at least a little less shy. Are you in?"

"Well, the number of his customers would go up, meaning more profit. I'm in. How about a little… wager?" Kyou-San smirked with a glint of light coming off from his glasses.

Honey finished his cake the same time Haruhi finished her's. "…Haru-Chan?"

"What is it, Honey-Senpai?" Haruhi glanced at the loli-shota boy.

Honey was glaring directly at Kyouya. "Kyou-Sama is scary sometimes." Haruhi agreed, but he has a soft side somewhere. She went to go stand beside the twins.

Hikaru grinned. "Alright! If the experiment works, you have to take a fifth (1/5) off of Haruhi's debt."

"Yes. If I win, you have to make a runway show. The only models are yourselves and one of you have to be wearing a dress, or girlish clothes, while doing your 'Brotherly Love' act. " Kyouya stated.

Haruhi blushed slightly. "Thank you… Hikaru and Kaoru. Even if the experiment has a chance of not working, I'm flattered."

Mori sat down. "Okay. As long as Honey's happy."

"Yeah! This is going to be fun!" He said while throwing his stuffed rabbit into the air and catching it.

A/N: I will post the next chapter soon. This is my first story here and since it was the break, I'll post more about the Ouran Host club. Please RnR!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Experiment**

Kaoru was on the left of Haruhi and Hikaru was on the right. Honey was tugging on Mori's pant leg, ensuring that he would follow him. Kyouya was in the far corner of the music room, still typing. The twins agreed that he could listen if he wants, but he can't interfere in any way.

Honey sat beside Mori-Senpai. He would enjoy it if the experiment worked, and Mori getting more outgoing right in front of his eyes. If he gets embarrassed, Honey would be there for him.

Hikaru and Kaoru connected their shoulders and each of them held one index finger up. "Number one, the greeting. Say 'Hey' with some enthusiasm and interest in them, since they have interest in you." They took turns finishing eachother's sentences.

"Hey." Mori still said in monotone. He tried to crack a good smile, which ended up with a slightly twitchy eye. He didn't feel comfortable, talking like this to his audience, consisting mostly of boys (Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Tamaki), and a girl pretending to be a boy (Haruhi).

"Way to go, Mori! Woo hoo! That's a lot of progress!" Tamaki and Honey cheered Mori on.

"Maybe you'll get more comfortable with us as the audience, and then there will be more progress!" Honey chirped while Hikaru and Kaoru gave him a thumbs-up, looking identical as always.

Tamaki had an idea. "For inspiration, think of Ranka-San!" Haruhi glared at him.

"I think he just complimented and insulted Ranka-San at the same time." The twins said in unison.

Meanwhile at home, Haruhi's biological father was going inside. Ranka looked like he was having a stroke and dropped his house keys. "My… my 'Tamaki's insulting me' sense is tingling."

At school, Kyouya grinnes slyly. He had just finished a little calculation. "Hmm. 51 chance that Mori can't change… This week is going to be fun."

"Ranka? Okay." Mori said. He paused for a long moment and everybody gulped. "…HEY!" Mori repeated and struck a 'Ranka-pose'. Haruhi's jaw dropped. Honey was creeped out. Tamaki sat in his corner, stroking one of his mushrooms saying "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay" a couple of times. Hikaru was amazed.

Kaoru stood up and patted Mori on his back. "That was so good! Just try not to strike a pose or sound like Ryuji. Other than that, everything was great and the enthusiasm was just right! Can you do it again?"

Mori tried, but they all came out monotone.

Kaoru sighed. "I guess only Ranka-San can say what he says multiple times. Hikaru, prepare your mind. We have to think of some new costumes." Haruhi chuckled at the thought of Hikaru and Kaoru wearing lavish girl outfits. She knew Kyouya was smiling evilly right now.


End file.
